My Vampire Bastard
by foxface123
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki's life is of a regular basis: Rabid fangirls, Vampires, perverted principals, the usual. Oh and did i mention, getting molested by SASUKE UCHIHA! DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! Making a new version, updated everything... So, discontinued. Check out the other one as it goes chapter by chapter.
1. Birthdays, fangirls, and kissing?

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT EITHER!**

Normal POV

"HURRY UP NARUTO! I CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF FOREVER!" "Sorry! Sorry!" Naruto Uzumaki and Yuki Cross are currently trying to fend off the hoard of fangirls that decided to appear at FIVE in the morning instead of their usual ritual of eight. Why are they so early? Cause' it's a certain member of the Night classes birthday today. And not just any member of the night class, but the one and only _Sasuke Uchiha._ They all showed up with presents wrapped in frilly pink paper covered in hearts and puppy's for the avenger. And of course, Naruto and Yuki have to pay for it. "God damn it! HEY GET THE HELL BA- OWWW! Hey, woah! Ahh- That doesn't bend that way-YYYY!" And of course, Naruto's getting the worst treatment. The fangirls are currently clawing his eyes out and bending him to were he could represent a pretzel. "Hey! Ouch! WATCH IT JER- AHH! Put. Me. DOWN TEME!" *chuckle chuckle* "Why would I do that my precious dobe?" Our little Naru-chan was saved by none other than the birthday boy himself. They are currently in a tree, away from the fangirls wrath. "The hell?! Get me outta this tree Sasuke, i've got a _job _to do!" Naruto's trying to wiggle his way out of Sasuke's grasp, but the Uchiha only tightened his hold on the poor fox. "UUGH! Your not making this easy Uchiha!" "Come now Naru, where's my birthday present?" "You don't get a present you- Mmph!" Naruto was cut off by a pair of warm lips against his own soft ones. He was to shocked to do anything. He couldn't breath. 'Wha-what? Sasuke never did anything like THIS!' He thought. It was true. Sure sasuke would hug him around his waist, try to molest him in the showers, but never kiss him. When he finally registered the fact that Sasuke was kissing him, Sasuke pulled away before he could decide to kiss back or not. He put his lips against Naruto's ear and whispered, "Mine.." sending chills down Naruto's body. "Sas-..." but before he could finish Sasuke had already vanished. Disappeared. Leaving a blushing and confused Naruto in a tree.

/

Naruto POV

"Narruutttooooo! Wait for me you jackass!" Yuki-chan? *pant pant*~**WHACK!**~ "OWWW! YUKI-CHAN WHAT THE **HELL** WAS THAT FOR!?" Damn, now i'm gonna get a bruise. Hmph. "That's what you get for leaving me, jerk. I had to fend for myself. Where the hell were you anyways?" Shit. *blushes big time* "Uhh... No where..." "LIAR! YO-... Hey... Are you _blushing_?" Shit. She noticed. Maybe if I just ignore her- "You **ARE** blushing! What happened?! Come on Naru-ccchhaannnn! Tell me! Telll meee! TELL MEEE!" *sighs* Well if it's Yuki-chan...

/

Normal POV

Naruto pulled Yuki over to the side of the school, and pinned her against the wall. While he was looking around to make sure no one was around, the only thing going through Yuki's head was '_**OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!**_...'. "Yuki-chan, you've gotta promise not to tell ANYONE! Understand?" Yuki nodded her head up and down so fast it almost fell off. "Okay, good... You know that bastard Sasuke right?" *nodds* "Well... Today... He took it a little too far...I think...Uhhmm... It's just... You know how he's always...'_screwing_' with me?" *nodds, once again* "Well this time he... Hee... **THISTIMEHEKISSEDMEANDI'MFREAKINGOUTYUKI-CHANIDON'TKNOWWHATTODO**!" "...Uhh... English please?"

/

Sasuke POV

"Sasuke-kun, how are you today?" I turned to look at the she-devil who interrupted my day dreaming time about a cute, innocent, _fuckable_ blonde who- "Sasuke-kun?..." *growls* "What do you want, **Sakura**?" I asked, venom in my voice. I hope she catches my drift. Of course...She doesn't. "I wanted to know how your doing today Sasuke-kun? *blushes and looks down, fiddles with hem of her dress* You look nice..." "Hn." Is my one word response. She looks back up at me with new determination in her eyes. You could say they were pretty eyes. But i didn't care. No eyes are in comparison to _**my**_ little fox's blue depths. Hmm... I wonder what he's doing now... Probably with that damned- *BRRIIINNNGGGGGG!* *sigh* "Sasuke-kun, wanna walk with me to our next class?" "No." My response is quick, but her's is quicker. "Then i'll walk you. *giggle giggle*." UUGGHHH!  
/

Yuki POV

I'm pissed. Fucking pissed. That damned Uchiha, coming and stealing Naruto-kun like that. UGH!

~flashback~  
"Sasuke kissed me in the tree by the gates. That's where i was." Speechless. Absolutely speechless. That's what i am right now. Did...did i hear right? Did the Uchiha really... **KISS NARUTO**?! FUCKING HELL! "Uhh...Wha-_what_?" Great, he's blushing. Why?! WHY IS HE BLUSHING?! HE... He doesn't like the little fucker does he?... "It's exactly what i said Yuki-chan... The teme kissed me...I don't know what i'm gonna do. Damn it. Yuki-chan i need your help..." I look down at my feet. Naru needs my help huh? Heh... I glance up at his big watery blue eyes, hope and desperation flowing in them. _Fffuuccckkkk_... "Fine... I'll help." Naruto-kun's face brightens up, shining radiantly like the sun. Hmm.. I made the right choice.  
~flashback over~

Uughh... I'm blushing now... *sigh* And to think he ran off right after i said that. Jerk...

/

Naruto POV

I hope Yuki-chan isn't too upset about me running off like that... It's not my fault the principal wants to see me. Speaking of which, I wonder what he wants to see me about... _  
_

/

Normal POV

Naruto walked into the office, heading to the principals room. Everyone stopped and glared at him. Of course he knew, he just didn't show it. He didn't want them to know he was terribly depressed as he walked across the rooms, down the halls, with everyone glaring at him. It hurt him. Bad. But they didn't need to know that... Nobody did.

*knock knock* "Come in." was the serious reply. Naruto opened the door and peeked his head inside. "Ano... You called for me, Kocho-sama(A/N:Principal)?" The Kocho-sama glanced up and then his eyes went into giant hearts, thumping pretty fast. "NNAAARRUUTTOOOO-KKKUUUUUNNNN!" "EEHHHH?!" The Kocho-sama leaped off his desk and crushed poor little Naru-chan in a bear hug. "C-can't...Br-reeaathhe! K-kocho...S-SAA..maa..." The Kocho-sama finally looked up to see Naruto was turning blue, and purple... and red.. was that turquoise? "Ahh..Gomen Naruto-kun, heh heh..." Naruto gasped for breath and held his chest once the Kocho-sama finally let him go. "Y-ou...called..." He managed to get in-between pants and gasps. "AHH! Yes I did! Naruto-kun I want to tell you that your going to be doing some, uh, '_extra_' services for the night class. Heh..." *groan* "Okayy... What do you need me to do this time?" Naruto asked, his patience already running low. "Well it's not necessarily what _I_ need you to do, it's what...Uhm... _Sasuke-san_ needs you to do..."

/

Naruto POV

Deep breath...Deep breath...Calm...Calm... "And what exactly is soo important, that Sasuke needs _**me** _to do?" I ask, venom in my voice. Of course the teme is the reason i'm here... Always getting me in trouble...I hate him..._  
_

/

Kocho-sama POV

Oh glob, Naruto-kun looks like he's gonna blow a fuse... I'll take it nice and slow then. "Sasuke needs you to sleep with him!" Well... So much for nice and slow, heh heh...

/

Normal POV

Naruto couldn't really... He didn't... What the _**fuck?!** _"C-cause you see, he's having trouble sleeping, and so he wants you to sleep with him in his bed... B-BUT NOT, N-NOT LIKE T-THAT N-N-NARUTO-KUN!.. I-i mean... He just... Is having... Nightmares? Yeah.. YES! He-he's having nightmares and... He needs you to... '_assist_' him in bed?..." While the kocho-sama was sweating like a pig and rambling his ass of, Naruto put on a blank face... And left. Yep. Just walked right out the door, and left. The kocho-sama didn't know if that was a good thing... Ooorr a bad thing...

/


	2. What the fucks going on!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT EITHER!**

Naruto POV

Sleep with him? Is this some kind of joke? Does he think this is funny?... What a total complete asshole-assface-motherfucking-dipshit-no-compassion-perverted-prick of a bastard! Who the fuck does he think he _is _messing with my feelings?! WHO-...Wait... Feelings? Since when did I have 'feelings' for the bastard? I have no reason _at all _to like that stupid, bastard, prick, perverted, sweet, handsome, sex god... WOAH HOLD ON! No Naruto! BAAADD NARUTO! Ugh... I hate my life...

/

Sasuke POV

Finally that annoying _bitch _left me alone. Kami-sama knows I could only take so much more before I snapped her head like a twig. Stupid fangirls. If only they knew that I- "SASSSUKKEEE-KKKUUUNNNNNN!" Fucking hell. I thought I lost her.

/

Normal POV

It was getting dark and Naruto was doing a search around the perimeter of the school. 'Nothing unusual... yet...' And just as he said it, he saw two members of the night class and day class standing in the forest. 'Ugh, Shit.' He jumped off the ledge of the high wall, grabbed onto a branch, did a loop then landed tight behind them with the grace of a cat. "Oy oy. You guys aren't supposed to be out this late, Day class. And what the hell are you doing Suigetsu? Go back to class." By this time the Day class students already ran off. "Huh?" Suigetsu turned his head to see who decided they were smart enough to tell him what to do, when he came face-to-face with Naruto. Or, maybe like... Face-to-forehead? Cause' Naruto _was _shorter than him. "Ohh... Heya there princess, whadd'ya doin out so late?" He asked Naruto, giving him a toothy grin. Naruto pouted at the comment, but let it slide. "I should be asking you the same question." *chuckle chuckle* "Ahh... Alright I get it, I get it. coming to get me, eh? Heh heh... Your cute princess." *growl* "Who's this?" Naruto turned his head to see another member of the night class... but he didn't remember this guy. Just who the hell was he? "Ano, i'm sorry but, do you go here?" Naruto asked, slightly embarrassed. The strange man chuckled, his deep voice sending shivers down Naruto's spine. In a flash, he was there. The strange man's chest pressed against Naruto's back. Naruto's breath hitched as the man whispered in his ear huskily,"Kaname Kuran, that is my name angel." Naruto's eyes widen and he could barely suppress the moan when the man, Kaname Kuran, licked the shell and nibbled his ear. "H-hey Kaname, I don't think that's such a good idea... You see, Sasuke he.. Well.." Sueigetsu said, trying to persuade Kaname. "I know... But that doesn't meen we can't have a little fun, huh?" **"****No you _can't_!"** growled a voice from behind them.

/

Sasuke POV

I _finally _get away from that annoying bitch, when I see Naruto, _**MY** _Naruto, pressed against some assholes chest. And the guy was nibbling and licking _**MY** _Naruto's ear. Plus not only was this guy touching _**MY **_Naruto, but he was none other than KANAME-FREAKN-KURAN! That dipshit KNOWS _**MY** _Naruto is off limits. _Everyone _knows Naruto is off limits. Naruto's _**mine. Mine Mine MINE! MINE DAMN IT MINE!**_

/

Naruto POV

Ahh... What the fuck is this guy doing? I should stop him. What? What does he mean by "...have a little fun..."? He- **"No you _can't_!" **What the...


	3. Confusing confessions

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR NARUTO CHARACTERS! I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT EITHER!**

Normal POV

Sueigetsu (who was trembling in fear), Kaname (who looked rather annoyed, and still had Naruto pressed to his chest), and Naruto (who had a look of utter shock on his face... and was still pressed to Kaname's chest) all turned to see the person who growled out their threat. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. And, boy. Was he **pissed... **The furious Uchiha had his legendary Sharigan activated and looked like he could defeat the Trojan army himself. "S...Sasuke?" Naruto asked timidly... He'd never seen Sasuke angry before, so this was scaring the shit outta him. "Naruto... Come here, now." Sasuke's tone was softer, he didn't look at Naruto, he was giving a death glare that would make a sane person burn to flames at Kaname. But of course, Kaname isn't entirely sane. Naruto tried prying himself outta Kaname's grasp, but he just tightened his grip around poor little Naruto, earning a growl from Sasuke. "Now come one Sasuke. No one did anything to little Naruto-kun here... yet. *growl from Sasuke* So let's just calm down, huh?" Kaname reasoned, looking amused. "K-kaname-senpai... sould you...uhh...let go please?" Naruto asked him kindly. Kaname smirked at Sasuke because of the 'senpai' thing, which got him a harder glare and another gowl, and let little Naruto go. Naruto walked (more like ran) to Sasuke who in turn put Naruto behind his back, Naruto looking over Sasuke's shoulder while standing on his tippy-toes. "Hmm... See you soon my little angel." Naruto blushed tenfold at the nickname and Sasuke gave out an animalistic growl (A/N: Sasuke's growling a lot, huh? lawl). Kaname and Seuigetsu took off, leaving Naruto and Sasuke by themselves.

/

Naruto POV

I... I don't wanna move... I like it here with Sasuke... Being close to him... "Sasuke..." I whisper. He turns to me, and my breath hitches...

/

Sasuke POV

Fucking Kaname. Who the fuck does he think he is coming and touching Naruto like that. I swear I could spit fire right no- "Sasuke...". As soon as I hear his sweet voice all my anger drains out and turns into concern. I turn to him.

/

Normal POV

"Naruto, are you okay?" Naruto couldn't speak. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, but he didn't want Sasuke to see. Sasuke... He was only mere _inches _away form Naruto's face. Their breath mingling together. Naruto could only nod dumbly. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, but then he stiffened up. **"He _touched _you didn't he?" **Sasuke all but growled out. Naruto shivered at Sasuke's tone. **"He touched you... *growl* and you didn't do _anything _about it!"** To say Naruto was appalled was an understatement. And now, he was pissed. "_Excuse me?!_"

/

Naruto POV

Who the _**FUCK** _did Sasuke think he was?! Who the _**FUCK**_gave the right to turn the tables on _me?!_ It wasn't MY fault! "_Excuse me?!_"

/

Sasuke POV

"_Excuse me?!"_ Shit. I fucked this up big time. I lift my eyes to see a pissed Naruto, and I know i'm screwed. No. More then that. I'm fucking dead. "_Who the_ FUCK-" I grimace",-_do you think you are blaming **this **on **me?!"**_Damn it. He's right. "Naruto-", "NO! FUCK YOU SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU FUCKING COME OVER HERE SAVING MY ASS, AND THEN YOU BLAME IT ALL ON ME! FUCK YOU TO FUCKING HELL! I AL LEAST THOUGHT THE GUY I LOVED WOULD HAVE THE BALLS TO-!"...what...

/

Naruto POV

...Holy. Fucking. Shit. "S-...asuke...I..." Sasuke's looking down now, I can't see his face. Da...Damn it...*sniff* Fuck. I can feel the tears stinging in my eyes now. No. NO! *sniff sniff...* Great, now i'm crying. I'm so weak. This is horrible... I figure out my feelings not hours before... And... And now...

/

Sasuke POV

He... loves me? He actually... *sniff*... Naruto? *sniff sniff...* I look up, and my heart feels like its being poked with a hot metal rod. (A/N: Percy Jackson quote, lol!) Naruto... My Naruto is crying... His bottom lip is trembling and his beautiful blue eyes are dull and sad... It hurts me. A lot. "Naruto..." His eyes widen and he runs for it. "NARUTO WAIT!"

/

Normal POV

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could take him. He didn't want Sasuke's rejection. He knew Sasuke was just messing with him. Screwing with his feelings. 'I'm so STUPID!' He screams at himself. He made it to the day class building and slammed the door before Sasuke could reach. Running up the stairs was a harder feat for little Naru because he tripped and fell. Now he's laying on the stair case, sobbing his poor little heart out. He had been so caught up in the moment he totally forgot Sasuke was a vampire. So when he felt someone pick him up by his arms, he kinda went into shock seeing it was Sasuke. "Naruto... You idiot." That made him cry even harder. "You little idiot. Silly dobe..." Why? Why was Sasuke saying this to him? It was hurting him, didn't Sasuke know that? Maybe he did and wanted to torture him a little. He cried harder.

/

/

Sooo? Should I continue? Idk its up to you guys. I'll probably continue anyways, but i'd like comments and input. lol.

Naruto: Why do you hate me?

Me: NOOO NARU! I DONT HATE YOU I WUZ YOU THE MOSTEST!

Sasuke: Bitch please. thats my job. *throws shuriken at me*

Me:AHHHHH!

Naruto:Ugh... Please review!


	4. The beginning of love?

******I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT EITHER!**

**Hey guys! Btw i'm gonna try to post everyday, so i don't think y'all are gonna have to wait very long till the next chappies. And i know this story is kinda cheesy, but bare with me. Its my first fanfiction.**

**Sasuke: Hurry up and start already.**

**Naruto: *pouts* Suke' don't be rude.**

**Me: *glomps naruto* I LOVE YOU NARU-CHAN!**

**Sasuke: *growls* Activates sharigan**

**Me:...(in genjustu)**

**Naruto: Ugh... Idiots.**

**/**

Normal POV

*_crying* *footsteps* _

_"Ano... Are you okay?" 4 year old Yuki Cross looks up, her tear stained face blushing at the boy in front of her. He has blonde hair, shining like the sun. Cute little scars resembling whiskers, making him look like a fox. Rose colored lips, in a slight pout. But what gets her the most were his electric blue eyes that were filled with concern. She blushed even more. 'He's concerned about... Me.' "I-..I'm fine...Arigatou.." He held out his hand and she took it, noticing how they were soft, but slightly calloused. "Why are you crying?" He asked. "I can't find my mom anywhere..." She didn't know why she was being so honest with this beautiful stranger she barely even knew. "Well i'll help you! My names Naruto Uzumaki! At your service nii-chan (sister)!" *giggle giggle* "Heh... My name Yuki... Yuki Cross...Naruto *blushes*." Naruto snickers and together they walk, hand in hand. While they were walking, looking for her mother, Yuki couldn't help but stare in awe at Naruto. But she notices some strange and quite disturbing things while doing so. Like how Naruto was limping, and how there was dried blood on his forehead. He was also shaking slightly. She looked around and saw that the people on the streets all stopped what they were doing and glared at Naruto. She glared back, but he said "It's okay Yuki-chan, they won't do anything to you. Don't worry..." Yuki had an idea he ws telling that more to himself than her. "OKAA-SAN?! OKAA-SAN?! (mother, mother)" "Maybe she's-", "OKAA-SAN! THERE YOU ARE!" Yuki runs towards her mother, pulling Naruto along with her. "Yuki! I was looking everywhere for you dear! Where were..." Her mother stops talking when she realizes who Yuki was with. She gasps and then glares at Naruto, snatching Yuki. "Okaa-san?" Yuki asked, confused. "Yuki, what are you doing with **him**?" Her mother asks, venom in her voice when she mentions Naruto. "Nani? Naruto..." Yuki turns to look at Naruto who's face has pain held in it, but when he see's Yuki looking he suddenly starts smiling and in a slightly strained voice says, "Heh...I...Should probably get going...Yuki-chan-", "NO! Naruto you can't leave NOWW! You just helped me. And besides... I wanna be your friend... I like you..." Yuki mumbled the last part. "No Yuki. Your not going to have anything to do with this... This **demon**." Naruto grimaced and Yuki is appalled. "Okaa-," "Come along, Yuki." Her mother starts pulling her away, and she starts crying. She doesn't wanna leave Naruto. The last thing she saw before disappearing into the crowd was blonde boy with the beautiful eyes and the whiskered cheeks. She would **never** forget him. 'Naruto...'_

_/_

_**Alrighty, so. That's just kinda a flashyback thingy. Ima get to the next chappie in a sec.**  
_

_**Naruto: Why was i limping?**_

_**Sasuke: Because i got a hold of you. *chuckle chuchkle***_

_**Naruto: *blushes* SHUT-UP!**_

_**ME: We'll find out next chapter, duh...**_

_**Naruto: HELP! THE TEME'S GOT ME! BROOKE-CHAN!**_

_**Me: Kyaa! Naru-chan! Don't worry i'l- *sasuke glares, sending death PROMISES to brooke*... O_o... Heh... Sorry Naru-chan can't help...**_

_**Naruto: Uuuwahhh!**_

_**Itachi: Please review...Or** **else...** _


	5. Yuki's Revalation

******I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT EITHER!**

**Sup peoples?! Hope you guys are doing alright! This is a Yuki chapter as well, cause i like love triangles. Don't you? lol.**

**Naruto: I don't, they're to confusing and frustrating.**

**Sasuke: Only for you, your always the center of attention for Brooke.**

**Me: Its truuee! **

**Itachi:...**

**Gaara:...**

**Lee: COME YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! LET US REJOICE IN BROOKE-SAN'S WRITING! IT'S HER FIFTH CHAPTER!**

**Gaara: Shut up Lee.**

**Naruto: GAA-KUN!**

**Sasuke: *puts naruto on a leash and straps the leash to his belt. glares at gaara.***

**Gaara: *glares at Sasuke***

**Me:... ANWAYS! Enjoyy!**

**Naruto: TEME!**

**/**

Yuki POV

"YUKI! GET UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" *groan* Leave me alone... I just had that dream...Again...

/

Normal POV

Yuki had the dream about the beautiful boy. 'Naruto...' *sigh* "YUKI-" "I'M UP OKAA-SAN!" Yuki slugs outta bed and takes a quick shower. She throws on her school uniform, grabs here books, and heads downstairs. "Yuki, do you want breakfast?" "No mom, i'm not hungry." Before her mother can yell at her about how 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,' and 'Your getting to skinny, your nothing but bone!', Yuki runs out the door. She arrives at school in a matter of minutes. She lives down the street. Going to her Algebra class, 14 year old, freshman Yuki Cross slouches in her chair, puts her head on her desk, and sleeps. That is until her friend, Aiko Chioku, leaps right onto her desk. "YUKI! YUKI YYUKI YUUKKII! DID YOU HEAR?! DID YOU HEAR?!" *groans* "Hear what?" "There's a new student! I heard he's a hottie!" Yuki could care less. Once the class is seated, the teacher announces "Alright class, we've got a new student so be respectful of him." The door slides open and there are gasps throughout the room. Yuki doesn't look up, looking at her fingernails, checking for dirt. "...Uh...Hi...My name is Naruto-", Yuki's eyes widen as she looks up slowly ",-Uzumaki. I hope we can all have a good year together..." Yuki couldn't believe her eyes. It was him.. It was the boy who had been haunting her dreams for years, standing right in front of her. Naruto looks around the room, servaying his surroundings, till his eyes fell on Yuki. His eyes widen and he whispers out "Yuki-chan?..." Everyone in the room was staring at Yuki. But she didn't care. She never took her eyes off of Naruto as she stood and slowly, as if he would vanish from her again, walked towards him. She was standing in front of him now. "N...Naruto?" Naruto blinks and gives her a sheepish grin, "Heh heh... Long time no see, Yuki-chan." Everyone was still staring at them. She tried real, REAL hard not to. But she couldn't help it. Her eyes started stinging and tears overflowed. Naruto's face looked shocked, but Yuki couldn't tell, his face was blurry through her tears. She started bawling. "Yuki-chan?! Are you alright?! H-hey...Don't cry I didn't meen to make you cry! Yuki-chan?!" She glomped Naruto, mumbling about how she was never gonna let go, _ever._ She finally found him. After all those years. After all her stolen dreams. She found him. And she new that she loved him. It was soo obvious. She loved this boy. This boy... "Naruto..."


	6. Sakura Bashing, uh oh X33

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT EITHER!**

**Alright, this gots Sakura bashing, yay! **

**Sasuke: She better not be bashing Naruto. *glares***

**Me: *big gulp* Heh...O-of course not...Sasuke-_san_. **

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: Whats Sakura bashing?**

**Gaara: You'll find out.**

**Lee:*whimpers* Naru-kun...**

**Naruto: WHAT?! Why's everyone acting weird?!**

**Everyone: ...**

**/**

****Naruto POV

Damn my head hurts like a BITCH! What happen- Oh shit.

/

Normal POV

Naruto flew up into a sitting position, servaying his surrounding. 'This isn't my room...' "Dobe.." Naruto's eyes widened and he turned to look at Sasuke, who was watching him intently. Naruto shivered. "N...Nani? Sasuke..." His eyes widened as he realized he confessed... To Sasuke... ABOUT HIS LOVE FOR HIM! ON **_ACCIDENT!_ **'Smart move, Uzumaki!' Naruto yelled in his head. Sasuke pushed off the wall he was currently leaning on and made his way toward Naruto, in big strong strides. 'Shit.' "S-sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asked, starting to get worried. "S.." Sasuke was right in front of him, leaning on the bed, one knee between Naruto's legs and his arms on either side of his waist. Their breath was mingling together. Naruto blushed at the close proximity. "Naruto *naruto shivers* why didn't you tell me sooner, you idiot." "I-" "Honestly did you think I was joking?" "We-" "Silly little Naru. I wouldn't do that to you." "Sa-" "If you love me, then you should at least know I love you right back. Honest and true, Naruto." "...Sasuke...I-mmph!" Sasuke kissed Naruto full on. Naruto blushed but before Sasuke could pull away this time, Naruto kissed back.

/

Sasuke POV

Hmm... I wonder if he'll let me go deeper. I run my tongue along Naruto's lips. The taste like strawberries. Which is surprising, I thought it would've been Ramen. Naruto shyly opens his mouth, which is totally cute, and I thrust my tongue in his wet cavern. He moans, senders shivers down my body, heading straight to my groin. I want to here him again. I probe his tongue with my own, and he moans again putting his arms around my shoulders. I wrap mine around his lithe waist. I realize there's a burning in my lunges, telling me i need air. I only pull up because Naruto probably needs air too. Naruto's panting and his a light blush on his cheeks. My dick twitches. I understand that I can't possibly take Naruto all the way. He's too pure and innocent for that right now. I'll just have to take care of it when he leaves. He blushes big time once he finally realizes what we did. I smirk. The dobe's finally mine. Not that he wasn't before, but now i can touch him without refusal. Heh heh... And then I can do all sorts of things to him later on... I'll make him feel sooo- *door flies open* "SASUKE -KKUUU-...?" Fucking hell.

/

Sakura third person (?) POV

Sakura had been doing her homework when she decided she wanted to go see her (yeah right) beloved Sasuke-kun. So she walked to his dorm and opened the door, with the spare key she saw Sasuke hide under his 'Your not welcome.' mat (stalker) and walked in yelling his name, when she saw Naruto Uzumaki underneath her (-_-) Sasuke-kun.

/

Normal POV

Sakura stormed over to where they were and yanked Naruto up by his arm, so he was standing, and slapped him hard across the face (that bitch). Naruto could only look shocked as he looked up to Sakura who was fuming and glaring at him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING TO **MY **SASUKE-KUN?!" She screamed at him. Naruto flinched. Just as Sakura was about to give Naruto another bruising slap in the face, a hand caught her on the wrist and tightened its grip to were it hurt. "Nani? S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, surprised to see Sasuke gripping her wrist so tightly, and glaring at her she thinks is the hardest, coldest glare she's **EVER **seen. **"What the FUCK do you think your doing Sakura?" **Sasuke asked in a scarily calm voice, but also holding so much malice it would scare the shit outta even Chuck Norris (lol). "I-i was just helping you-," **"Get out NOW before I change my mind about keeping you alive!"** By this time her blood circulation on her wrist stopped and her hand started turning purple. He let go and she hauled ass outta there. 'He must be BRAINWASHED!' Sakura thought as she ran down the hallway. (dumbass)

Naruto, who was still sitting there stunned, looked up at Sasuke who was glaring at the door, trying to make the pink haired leech blow up even though she left. Sasuke turned to Naruto and growled noticing the dark purple bruise covering his whole cheek already. He picked Naruto up, bridal style, and carried him to his bathroom. He got out some ointment and gauze. The hell he'd let Naruto not be treated right. He picked up a cotton ball and dipped it in some alchohal and dabbed it on Naruto's cheek, pulling back when Naruto winced. "I'm fine Sasuke..." Naruto told him, trying to have Sasuke not worry. He was surprised though. Sasuke was being so gentle to him. No one ever had been this gentle, not even Yuki. Once Sasuke bandaged up Naruto's poor little cheek, he kissed it. Making Naruto blush. He kissed down Naruto's jawline gently, then kissed right under his ear, making Naruto shiver. He went lower and his erection came straight back to life when he heard Naruto's vocals as he sucked and bit down Naruto's neck, stopping to suck hard where Naruto's shoulder met his neck. Naruto moaned louder and grabbed Sasuke's hair, pulling his his head closer to his neck. Sasuke chuckled and pulled away, making Naruto whimper. He gave Naruto a chaste kiss on the lips when Naruto's stomach rumbled. Naruto blushed while Sasuke laughed. "Hungry?"

/

**Alrighty! How was it? I'll add more Sakura bashing la-**

**Sasuke: THE HELL YOU WILL! *uses katon on me***

**Me...*burnt to a crisp***

**Naruto: Sakura-chan's meeaannn...**

**Sakura: SHUT IT BAKA! I'M NOT ALWAYS MEAN!**

**Naruto: ... well...**

**Sakura: What?! I'm not! Not in the show at least!**

**Everyone: Meh..**

**Sakura: Grrrrr!**

**Tobi (obito): PLEASE REVIEW! CAUSE TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!**

**Kakashi: Obito, we know its you. New chapter, remember? Kishimoto-sensei said so.**

**Tobi (obito):SSHHHHHHH!**

**Everyone: *sweat drops***


	7. Strangers

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

**Sup broskies?! Lawl. Anyways I feel like there isnt much action or darkness-chiz so ima add this chapter in. Sorry if its short, its kinda.. Eh bleh. Anywaysss...**

**Sasuke: You suck at openings.**

**Me: MEAN! RIGHT NARU-CHAN?!**

**Naruto:...Wellll...**

**Me: O.O NOOO! NOT YOU TO NARU!**

**Naruto: Uhh...**

**Gaara: Die.**

**Itachi: No, you die.**

**Deidara: Stop it, un.**

**Gaara: SAND COFFIN!**

**Deidara: UWAAHHH!**

**Hinata: P-pp..lease... R-revie-w...**

**Naruto: HINA-CHAN! HIYA!**

**Hinata: ...*faints***

**Naruto: Hina-chan?**

/

Normal POV

The dark figure looms through the streets, looking for its prey. A drunk woman is leaning over a dumpster, puking her guts out, when a cold hand circle's around her throat, cutting of her air circulation. "P-lease d-don't kill me!" *dark chuckle* "Don't worry, it'll be quick and painless." By the voice, you can tell it's a man. With that the figure bites down on the poor woman's neck, sucking her... Blood. The woman's face loses all color and her eyes glaze over as she's drained of her vital substance. The man drops her body like trash and walks out of the alley way. 'Disgusting...' He thinks, unsatisfied by the woman's vile and UN-pure blood. Contaminated. Cheap and thick, dark blood. Ew. That's not healthy. As he walks down the deserted streets he see's a sign that catches his interest. It a picture of a boy. A beautiful boy if he say's so himself. Strange. This boy looks so innocent yet the sign say's: 'WANTED: NARUTO UZUMAKI. CHARGES FOR MURDER. REWARD- 998,785,389,783,001 DOLLARS. PLEASE CALL THIS NUMBER IF YOU SEE HIM-...' That's over a trillion dollars. Holy shit. 'What could he have possibly done?' The man wonders. This boy, he intrigues this strange man. The man rips down the poster and looks at the picture better. 'Hn. Interesting.' So the man sets off. Looking for this strange boy. This man...

Itachi Uchiha.

**/**

**I knowww... that was lame... Someone take me away.**

**Naruto: It wasn't _thhattt_ bad...**

**Me: ARIGATOU NARUTO-CHWAANN!**

**Sasuke: *growl***

**Naruto and I: O_o *me whispering to Naruto* _I forgot Sasuke hates Itachi... *Naruto* Yeah... Me too..._**

**Sasuke: *grounds out* Please...Review...**


	8. Fish Tacos

**Mmm! I LOVE fish tacos!**

**Deidara: Me too, un!**

**Me: Dei-chan! **

**Naruto: *mumbles* I like fish tacos too... **

**Me: *glomps naruto* AWWW! YOUR SOOO CUUTTTEE! NARUUUUTTOO-KUN!**

**Sasuke: *picks me up by my shirt and drops me in a garbage can* Hn.**

**Me: *gets out of garbage can with a banana peel on my head* Possessive much? *sarcasm, takes off banana peel***

**Gaara: Your all idiots. **

**Me: Ima add you later too Gaara-kun!**

**Gaara: No.**

**Me:*pouts***

**/**

Normal POV

Standing in the Night Class café were none other than Naruto and Sasuke. They are waiting in the line, looking at the menu. "What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asks. 'Probably gonna want ramen. Or Eel. Hmm... Maybe Onigiri?' Sasuke thinks to himself. "Fish Tacos." ..." Fish...Tacos?" He turns to look at Naruto who has a confused look on his face. "Yeah, fish tacos. Haven't you heard of them?" He asks. Sasuke reply's "I don't... I don't think they serve fish taco's Naruto..." Naruto looks shocked "WHY NOT?!" He yells. Sasuke rubs his ear and says "We're in Japan you idiot, why the hell would we serve fish tacos?" "I DON'T KNOW! CAUSE' IT'S GOOD?!" Naruto yells, again. *sigh* "Okay Naruto, I'll see if they have fish ta-" "NOO! Don't just seee! Get themmm! Pweeaaassseee?" Naruto asks with his famous puppy dog eyes. Sasuke looks away with tissue paper in his nose tinged with blood, as if nothing happened. "Fine." "YAAAYYYY!" Naru shouts out and gives Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek before running off to wash his hands. Sasuke smiles a warm smile before putting a blank face on. He then proceeds to the Cashier (spellcheck?)

Sasuke POV

"I want two Fish Tacos." The man looks up at me shocked. "Uhm... What?" "I want two Fish Tacos. Are you deaf?" I ask getting annoyed. The man looks at me funny and then he says "I'm sorry sir, but we don't server Fish Tacos here." "I want two **Fish Tacos**." I say again, glaring at the man. The man looks worried and then says "Sir... We don't have any-" "**I want two. Fish. Tacos.**" I say again. This man just doesn't get it. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I get whatever I want damn it and I WANT TWO FISH TACOS! "I-i'm so-rr-ryy s-sir but we-e d-don't ss-erve f-hish t-t-t-t-aaco-ss..." The man says shaking with fear. Hn good. He should be scared. I slam my hands onto the counter and say "You don't seem to understand. I've got a **hot ass fuckable blonde uke** in the restroom NOW who wants **TWO FISH TACOS!** Now i suggest you get them for him or else i'll have you vanish from the Earth and no one will have ever known of your existence now_** GET TO IT!"** _I yell at the man. He sqeals and runs off to the kitchen to get my order. Hn. That's what i thought.

Normal POV

Naruto bounds over to the table Sasuke is sitting at and asks "Did they have any Fish Tacos?" all sweet and innocent. Sasuke smirks and says "Yes. Yes they did."


	9. Author note chiz

**Heyo you guys. Sooo, idk if I should stop updating or not... The story isn't really going anywhere. Haven't gotten any reviews either. I don't think people really like this one, which is okay because this was my first fanfic and it came off the top of my head. Soo, if anyone want's to stop me before I click delete or put it'll never be finished, go ahead. -_- I guess it was good while it lasted. But, you guys should look at my other story's. I have one for the Menma/Naruto pairing, mixed with SasuNaru and NaruHina cause I like love triangles. Then there's my fanfiction for the House of Hades, which is going to be the next book in the HoO (Heroes of Olympus) series (the sequel to the PjO series *Percy Jackson and the Olympians*). If ya'll are interested than go ahead and take a peak please! Okay well, thank you for your time. Bye! :33**


	10. Sakura's Revenge: Part 1

**Oh noez! Crazed fan girl is coming back to get you, oooohhh!**

**Naruto: I-i don't w-want anothe-r h-h-hit in the f-fa-ce...*gives me watery puppy dog eyes***

**Me: *brain shuts down from cute capacity overflowing***

**Sasuke: Look, now you broke her dobe.**

**Naruto: I-i didn't mean t-oo...*gives Sasuke watery puppy dog eyes***

**Sasuke: *more cuteness capacity than brooke, looks away holding nosebleed in hand* Whatever...**

**Naruto: *grinning like a madman***

**/**

Sakura POV

Sasuke-kun, don't worry i'll save you! That stupid little Naruto-baka! Brainwashing Sasuke-kun like that! He should know better than to mess with _my _Sasuke-kun! I'll make him pay! First things first:

Round up ALL the Sasuke-kun Fangirls.

"INO! IINNOOOOOOO!" That Ino-pig, look over here! "Huh? Ohhh! Big-forehead, what's up? Someone post a sign up there? *snicker snicker*" Tck. I'll let that one slide you stupid bitch. "**No.** Actually, I need your help _Ino._" She looks at me and smirks saying "Ohhh? You need _my _help? I don't know Big-forehead, that's gotta come with something, right? What do I get?" It's my turn to smirk. "You get another chance with Sasuke-kun is what you get, Ino." She freezes up and then looks at me with gleaming eyes saying "Really?! Did you- did you finally give up?!" "No, I didn't. It's just that now, we won't get a chance at all." "What?! Why not?!" I explain to her about walking in Sasuke-kun's room, seeing Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun hurting me, and then the brainwashing and plan. Ha ha, it's funny. She's looking at me like i'm freakin' insane. "Well?" I ask. She starts laughing, and once the laughter dies down she asks "Y-your not serious are you? Heh heh, Sakura, Sasuke-kun isn't brainwashed. Ha ha!" Now it's my turn to look at her crazy. "Of course he is! Why would he go out with Naruto-baka?!" Ino takes me y the shoulders and starts shaking me like crazy "Because Naruto-chan is the cutest little uke EVER! That's why! Gosh Sakura! It's like you don't look at anyone else but yourself and Sasuke-kun!" I can't believe what i'm hearing! "Ww-w-w...WHAT?!" I scream at her. She stops blabbling, looking at me with curious and confused eyes. "What? What what?" "*growl* I mean what the hell are you TALKING ABOUT?! NARUTO-BAKA ISN'T 'CUTE' OR 'ADORABLE' OR EVEN SOMETIMES 'SEXY' YOU BLUNTERING IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!" Ino sighs and says "Of course he is, Big-forehead. You just don't see it. *fangirl sigh* Ohhh! Little Naru-chan is sooo kawaii! You need to take a closer look Sakura! Oh why i'm not surprised Sasuke-kun decided to make him his! Awww! It's all to much to handle! I think i'm going to die of cuteness overload!..." I had to block the rest of her rambling out. Now why would Ino-pig be acting so stupid?! Psh, Naruto-baka? Cute? Ha ha ha ha! Why that's preposterous! "Ino." I say to shut her up "You really are an idiot. Who in their _right _mind would think **Naruto-baka **would be anything but annoying, stupid, and let alone, **cute." **She reply's with a smug look "Oh no one really..." "Ah ha!" "Exceeppttt... Everyone one in the NARUTO-UKE FANCLUB!" I stop dead in my tracks, and my head squeaks while turning towards Ino-pig. "W-w-w-w-wwhaa-" She giggles and gloats "Oh yes! We've got almost everyone in the school... Everyone except you." "WHAT?!" I screech out. "I'll be right back!" She coons before she runs off to who-knows-where. I barely have enough time to blink before she's back in front of me grinning like a mad-man holding what looks like... 'Naruto-Uke Fanclub' materials. Consisting of shirts, skirts, shorts, drinking cups, cakes, cookies, shoes, purses, jackets, soda's, soy sauce, onigiri, sushi, stuffed animals, chain-links, watches, paper-towels, beach-towels, blankets, sheets, chairs, and stuffed Naruto-baka plushies. All with the 'Naruto-Uke Fanclub' logo on them... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! "HOW LONG AS THIS BEEN GOING ON INO-PIG?!" I squeal at her. She laughs at me and says "Since freakin' Kindergarden. Ha ha! Duh! You never noticed?! Ever since Naruto-chan came into picture, all the guys have been after him. You really don't pay attention to your surroundings Big-forehead." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream at her and storm off before I hear anymore of this madness.

/

**Sorryyyy! I know it's short, but i'm trying to get back to the plot at hand. I kinda forgot what i was going for. So i have to have a brainstorm. This is only part one of 'Sakura's Revenge' cause i gotta think of a plan for evil little Sakura. Heh heh hehhh...**

**Naruto: *shivers from creepyness***

**Me: NARU-CHAN!*glomps him***

**Sasuke: *glares at brooke, picks her up and throws her out the window***

**Me: *falling and yelling* REEEVVIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWwww wwwwww...!**


	11. Sakura's Revenge: Part 2

**Alright, I have a plan. It's an evil...Devious...Scary...Mean plan... Sorry Naru! I'm soo sorry baby boy! Please forgive me love!**

**Naruto: O.o W-what do you p-plan to d-oo?...**

**Me: *crying a river of tears* Nothing!**

**Naruto: ...Uhm-**

**Me: *starts kissing his feet* PLEASE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME NARU-CHAN!**

**Naruto: Uhh...*whispers* Sasuke..**

**Sasuke: Hn. I always knew she was crazy, let's go. *starts dragging Naru away***

**/**

Well... It seems i'm going to have to save Sasuke-kun myself. That's okay. I can save him on my own anyways, cause i don't need the other girls to help me. I've got this. Easy peezy! Now, time to activate my new and improved plan!

Step 1: Sushi.

Scene change: Nighttime, Tokyo Japan, Ginza Kyuubey.

There they are! *sakura pulls out a tape recorder* (A/N: When sakura is talking in the recorder, it'll look like this '_**blah blah blah blah blah blah** ) **'Sakura recording 1: Sasuke-kun and Naruto-baka arrive at**_** Ginza Kyuubey Sushi Restaurant _8:09 p.m. Sasuke-kun opens door for Naruto-baka *growl* and Naruto-baka responds with a... KISS ON THE CHEEK! Ah! Oh shit! *hides in bushes* Phew. They almost saw me. Okay, waiter takes them to... A PRIVATE PLACE IN THE BACK?! AHH! SASUKE-KUN YOUR SOO COOL! *fangirl sigh* No, no. Now's not the time to get all caught up on Sasuke-kun. Oh crap, I forgot the tape recorder is still on... I'll have to edit this all out... Or maybe I can stop recording... Heh heh...'_**

Ah! How am I supposed to get in there now?! *sigh* I should have known Sasuke-kun would have a special something planned. He is a handsome, rich, gorgeous, rich, beautiful, rich...! Not getting anywhere! Okay... Hmm... *looks around, stops when she see's Hinata in a waiter uniform* Hinata? Since when does she work here?... AH! THAT'S IT!

/

I-i-i-i-i-i s-s-saw N-n-n-..NARUTO-KUN o-over t-there... I-i h-hope h-h-e doesn't s-ee m-me! "Hinata!" *jumps up and squeals. Turns to see Sakura* S-sakura-san you scared me..." "Hinata! You work here, right?!" "Um... Yes...?" Sakura-san grins like a madman and pulls me to the side.

/

"Sasuke, are you sure this is okay?" I ask, a little embarrassed. When Sasuke said he had something special planned, I figured it would be watching a movie on the couch with some microwavable popcorn... Not a 5 star restaurant... He smirks that under-your-skin smirk and asks "Why? Is this too much for you?" I growl and mumble 'Bastard' under my breathe, but then stop to think. Is this too much for me? I've only been dating Sasuke for a week at the most. I don't feel good when he does this... It's not like I can pay him back... He stops smirking and puts his hand underneath my chin, lifting my electric blue eyes to meet his obsidian black ones. "You know I was joking right? I didn't mean to make you think about it to much..." I blush and give him a sheepish smile, responding "N-no... It's just... I feel bad, Sasuke. I can't repay you with anything, I'm not rich. I'm not in the night class... I mean don't get me wrong, i'm _very _grateful for this Sasuke, really. It's just I feel bad a-and you already helped me and did things for me soo many times, I ju-" He shuts me up with a soft, tender kiss. I blush. He pulls away, barely. Our lips are still touching and our breath is mingling together. "Don't worry Naruto...", He whispers gently. I know I shouldn't get so emotional, but it makes me so happy when Sasuke does this. Let's his feelings out for me and only me. He's always so nice, except for the times when he's being a Teme... My eyes water a bit, but I start feeling like a little girl and frown, wiping them away. Be a man... Well, as much of a man as you can get, being an uke and all... He chuckles and my spine tingles. He breathes in, about to ask me something. I don't know why, but i'm anticipating this a little too much. I really wanna know what he's gonna say... This could be the most important question in my life i'll ever be asked, and I want him to ask it REAL bad... "Naruto...-", Yes? "-...What do you want to eat?" Tck... Maybe not...

/

Sakura POV

Yes! Time to activate step one of my plan!

/

Sasuke POV

"Can I take your order?" I look away from my blonde beauty to the male waiter. "Yes-", I start "-one Kare Raisu (A/N: Rice Curry) and one Miso Ramen with extra Pork." The waiter looks surprised. He asks steadily "R...Ramen, sir?" I smile at him a little too nice, and with a sickly sweet voice ask "Yes, would that be a problem for you?" If you were just passing by, you would think it was an innocent question, but is you happen to look at Sasuke's face, you would see his eyes held a different manner. The waiter stuttered something stupid before bowing and leaving us alone. Good. I turn back to Naruto, but what I see horrifies me.

/

Sakura POV

There they are!...Again! Sasuke-kun's talking to the waiter, good... Now to get rid of Naruto-baka! I start sneaking up behind him, and at the right moment, I lunge at him, covering his mouth with a cloth. Sleep, sleep Naruto-baka. Wow, the idiot didn't even put up a fight, ha ha! I drag him out of the back door of the restaurant and leave him in the alley. Perfect!

/

Sasuke POV

"What in the hell, are you doing here?!" I scream- no, raise my voice... Uchiha's don't scream. "Why, are you to excited to see me...Sasuke-kun." I shudder. Stupid girl, don't say my name. She grins and her eyes sparkle. Bleh... "Where's Naruto? What did you doo this time?..." I ask, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Of course, the pink leech doesn't catch my drift. She looks at me, faking innocence and says "Me Sasuke-kun? I would never!" I glare at her and stand to get up-and-out when she latches onto my arm. "Sasuke-kun! Why?! Why?! Why be with Naruto-baka?! He's obviously brainwashing you! He's not even cute!" I sigh in exasperation and try to shake her off. "First, I don't like you, I like Naruto. Second, i'm not brainwashed. And third,-", I pull her face close to mine and whisper, venom in my voice "Don't you ever, say he isn't cute again, leech." I drop her and start walking off to find my little ball of sunshine. I can here her crying and whining like a bitch, but I could care less. Where'd that little rascal go?

/

Sakura POV

*sob sob* S-sasuke-kun! W-w-why?! *sniffle sniffle, wipes eyes* No! I won't give up! I'll have to fight for Sasuke-kun's love then! Naruto-baka... Prepare for war!

/

Naruto POV

When did I come back to the alley? "Naruto!" I turn to the opening and see Sasuke walking towards me. I say while trying to get to my feet "S-sasuke, hey..." "Idiot, what are you doing back here?" Oh, I don't know. Just decided I wanted to sleep in garbage for a change. "I don't know..." I say instead. He sighs and takes me by the hand, steadying me. "Come on-", He says "-let's go." I smile and we start walking back to a bus stop. Apparently Sasuke's driver didn't feel like living up to his pay. *giggle giggle* Sasuke turns to me, eyebrow raised asking "What?" I stop and smile at him. Then I grin like a fox and say "Oh, nothing..." He doesn't believe me and instead slams me into a store wall... Where'd that show up? "Tell me dobe." I shiver. His mouth is ghosting over my lips. I give a weak head-shake. "Hn..." He says, before kissing my on the corner of my lips. He makes his way down my jawline, then to my neck. He sucks gently on my weak spot, right where my collarbone meets my neck. I moan and put my fingers through his raven hair. I can feel him smirking on my skin. His hands runs over my torso than hovers over the semi-erection in my pants. "Your already hard, Naruto? Naughty..." His hand starts grinding into my erection. I gasp. I wasn't expecting that. He sucks harder on my neck, and all I can do is moan, and try to not fall down. I've never gotten this far with Sasuke. I can feel a hotness coil in my lower abdomen. I moan again. His other free hand slips down my pants, the side with my rear. He probes my hole, and I tense for a second, but then moan when he rubs against it with his forefinger. I grind down. God, this feels soo good! "S-sasuke.." He groans in my ear "Say it again Naruto.." I blush but do as i'm told "Sasuke...M-more!" His finger slips in. I expected it to hurt, but it didn't. In fact I barely noticed anything was in there. That is until he hit something that nearly made me cum in my pants. I arch my back and mumble out "Fuck..." He does it again and again, the pressure starts building till I think i'm gonna explode. Which I do, but not the way I was thinking. I cum in my pants and white flashes before my eyes. Fuck that was good... I'm still on my bliss-high when it starts getting dark... Like, real dark. It's too much. I knew I couldn't handle something like that... I can barely here someone call my name, when I black out.

/

**Sorry! it's still short, i know! Take me away! Lock me up, for shortness of chapters!**

**Naruto: *blushing***

**Itachi: *scratching head* Is it this way?**

**Lee: REVIEW PLEASE! FOR THE POWER OF YOUTH! **

**Everyone (except Lee): *sweatdrops***


	12. Onomatopoeia

**Hiya! Hiya... Hyena! Ha ha ha ha!**

**Naruto: ...Um...**

**Sasuke: *sigh, pinches bridge of nose*Idiot.**

**Me: *still laughing at joke* **

**/**

Itachi POV

Damn it. Where the hell is this fucking school? *sigh* "Ita-kun!" Hn. I turn to look at the woman accompanying me. "Yes Sashi-san?" I ask, slightly irritated. Only slightly. Uchiha's don't get irritated. They get annoyed, or a little tense... Never irritated. "Ano... Where are we going again?" *sigh* I forgot, she's a blonde (A/N: Sorry my fellow blonde shinobi's! Don't worry, i'm blonde too, so don't take the joke to seriously! X33). "We're heading to the Cross school. Remember that, because I won't be saying it again." "Oh...," She says "...Why are we going again?" I start getting a tick on my temple. But I don't show my anger, i keep my face blank when I turn and reply "Because there is a treasure waiting for me, and I have to retrieve it." "Oh...Why do you have to retrieve this 'treasure'? What is it again? Can we get some ramen? Oh! How bout' Onigiri or sushi! Mmm... I like sushi! Don't you? It's real good, if you haven't tried it before. And then there's Sukiyaki-," I block her about before I get a headache. She won't look for answers anyways. You see, Sashi-san is a newbie vampire. I found her on my way here. There's nothing 'romantic' about our relationship, it's more like a brother/sister kind. But if I would have known she was going to keep talking nonstop, I would not have stopped to get her in the first place. *sigh* This is going to be a while.

/

Sakura POV

*sigh* Sasuke-kun... "Yo! Big-forehead!" I turn to see Ino-pig running towards me. *growl* I don't have time for her! I've got to get Sasuke-kun's love! "What Ino-pig?!" She stops 2 feet in front of me panting. When she recovers she says "Have you seen Naruto-chan around? He isn't here!" I smirk. So, Naruto-baka's absent huh? Good. That means I can talk to Sasuke-kun in peace- "Neither is Sasuke-san." WHAT?! SASUKE-KUN TO- ... Sasuke...'san'? "I-ino-pig... What do you mean, Sasuke-'san'?" I stutter out. She blushes and scratches the back of her head while saying "W-well you see... I don't like Sasuke-san like 'that' anymore... Heh heh... And besides, even if I did, I wouldn't have any chance with Naru-chan being his and all..." "You can't be serious? Sasuke-kun is totally NOT gay." Ino shrugs and says "You don't have to put a label on him. He just likes Naru-chan is all, why's it matter?" "IT MATTERS BECAUSE SASUKE-KUN CAN'T BE GAY!" "Woah, calm down. If you want to put a label, than he's gay." "NO NARUTO-BAKA IS GAY! SASUKE-KUN ISN'T!" "Nah, I see Naru-chan as bi-sexual..." "THEN WHY CAN'T SASUKE-KUN BE BI-SEXUAL?!" "Because i've never seen Sasuke-san take any interest in someone besides Naru-chan." "*growl* WHATEVER! SASUKE-KUN ISN'T GAY!" I storm off leaving Ino-pig in the dust.

/

Ino POV

Gosh. What's her problem? *gasp* That's right! I've got to find Naruto-chan! "NAAARRUUUUU-CCHHHAAAANNNNNN! WWHERE ARE YOUUUUU?!"

/

Naruto POV

"Hey Sasuke..." "Hn..." "What does onomatopoeia mean?" He stops walking and turns to look at me, eyebrow raised. He asks "Why would you care?" I shrug and respond "I don't know, I just never knew is all..." He thinks about it and than says "Onomatopoeia means the formation of a word, as cuckoo, meow, honk, or boom, by imitation of a sound made by or associated with its referent." Okay, my brains going haywire. He tries again saying "The use of imitative and naturally suggestive words for rhetorical, dramatic, or poetic effect." Didn't help at all. He sighs then, with one last try "Words that sound similar to the sound in another word they are meant to depict." Hm... Guess that makes a little sense. "You mean-", I ask "A sound in a word that supposed to sound like another sound in another word to make it sound like that one word but it really shouldn't? Like for rhymes and stuff?" He smiles lightly and turns forward again softly saying "Yes. Exactly." I smile smugly and give myself a pat on the back. Figured it out all by myself. *grins*

/

**Sorry, it's short again. Need to make my brain work, it just doesn't wanna. Oh and those definitions for Onomatopoeia are all memorized in my head! *smiles smugly, pats myself on the back* Oh yeah.**


	13. Friendship?

**Hola! Como estas! Lol, that's all I know. Heh...**

**Naruto: Hola! Estoy bien. Y tu?**

**Me:... BABE! I JUST SAID THAT'S ALL I KNOW! XC *frown***

**Naruto: O.o Uh... Yeah, gomen...**

**Me: Aww! It's okay! *glomps Naruto***

**Sasuke: Uh, no. *picks brooke up, throws her far... far away.***

**Naruto: That was rude-**

**Sasuke: *clamps tape over Naruto's mouth***

**/**

Naruto POV

*sigh* Finally, a day off. I'm been working my ass off with all this 'Guardian' shit. It's nice to take a break and not have to deal with fangirls, bad vampires, that perverted principle, and most importantly... Sakura. She won't leave me alone! *groan* Following me around for DAYS! I don't know what her problem is. I already forgave her for hitting me and all, I understand she was upset. About what, I don't know... Maybe... Maybe she likes... Me. That's it! She likes me! She must have been mad at me for getting with Sasuke, because she likes me and can't express her feelings. Aw... Poor gal. I wonder how many other hearts i've broken along the way... Ino seems to like me, but in a sister-ly way... Ten-ten-san likes me. Temari-chan. Hinata-chan too, maybe. I don't know, she always faints and blushes, I guess she's scared of me...(A/N: Ha! Nice!) Hmm... Any guys? Let's see... Kiba said he liked me last month, and that he would kick Sasuke's ass to hell... Ha! Yeah right. Shino-san? Nah... Shikamaru-san...Hm... Sai-senpai. Sai-senpai's a pervert. Suigetsu-senpai. Haku-senpai. Neji-senpai? Well, he has grabbed my ass once or twice... Pervert... Juugo? No, he's more like an overprotective brother. Kankurou-san. Lee-san... No, he likes Sakura. Konahomaru? He was giving Sasuke the evil eye... *sigh* I don't know. People are weird.

*squeak, clank, slam* Hmm... Someone walked in...

I crank an eye open to see who came in, when I get the shock of my life.

/

Sasuke POV

Where is that idiot? He asks me to get him some ramen, and when I come back he gone! Tck. Dobe. "Naruto?!" This idiot's going to give me a headache. "Na-", "Sasuke-kun!" Oh, fuck.

/

Sakura POV

There he is! "Sasuke-kun!" He stops and turns to me, looking bored. Don't worry Sasuke-kun, i'm gonna make your day exciting! "Sasuke-kun!" I call out again. And Naruto-baka is no where in sight! This is great! I catch up to him and take a minute to catch my breathe. Then I pant out "H-how are you today, Sasuke-kun?" "Hn." "That's great! Mine's- Uh, I mean mine is going wonderfully as well." I need to work on my vocabulary so Sasuke-kun will notice my intelligence. "Sakura-", I hold my breathe "-what exactly are you _bothering _me for?" Well that's a confidence downer. Don't give up though, he's just playing hard to get! "W-well it's just... I... Look I really... Sasuke-kun... W-why him...?" I finally whisper out. He looks at me hard for a little bit, but then he looks away and his expression softens. He says softly "This is going to totally sound cheesy, but... He's my light, Sakura. After... what happened, I started slipping away. I wouldn't be here now, if it weren't for him. We grew up together. He's my best friend, my rival... My lover.", He turns to me, looking determined "That's why I won't let anything happen to him. Do you understand, **Sakura**?" I can't really... Say anything. I... Honestly didn't know how much Naruto-ba... Naruto... Meant to Sasuke-kun. "Hai..." I whisper. He 'Hn's me and starts walking away, until he stops and looks at me over his shoulder, saying "You truly are amazing, Sakura..." My breathe catches in my throat.

Sasuke-kun...

/

"O-orochimaru-sensei?!" I squeal out. That slimy snake bastard somehow snuck in front of me without making a sound! "Why hello there, Naruto-kun." He _hisses _out. That weird reptile-like grin of his in place. Yeesh. "W-hat are you doing here?" I stutter, still overcoming my shock. "I decided I needed to _relieve some stress _if you understand, _Naruto-kun._" Yeah, I guess I understand. If being a 'Guardian' is tough, being a teacher must be like eating vegetables. Yuck. I nod, reluctantly, and say "Yeah, I get ya. I came here to do the same thing." His creepy reptile grin widens another few inches. "Oh?" He asks casually. I nod again. "Well then, would you mind if we _relieved stress _together Naruto-kun?" I ponder about it for a second, before nodding... Again. He slides next to me. Now, usually I would be just fine sitting by someone in the hot springs, but Orochimaru-sensei is right next to me. I me, _right _next to me. I close my eyes and try not to think about it. It works... Until I felt the finger shoot up my ass.

/

Sasuke POV

"Oy, Sasuke!" *sigh* Great, another distraction. I turn around and frown at the person 'striding' up to me. It's the Inuzuka. "What do you want, Inuzuka?" I bore out, my voice void of any emotion. He snarls at me and says "Just making sure your taking care of _my _Naruto." I glare at him. _His _Naruto? What's up with this guy? "What the hell do you me-", I don't get to finish my sentence, because Inuzuka slams me against the wall. Now, I may be about a few centimeters taller than him, but I won't underestimate him, because he's pretty strong. Besides, he's not a real threat to me. If I wanted, I could snap his arm in half without any effort... But than, Naruto would be mad at me. "Listen Uchiha-," He snarls "-Naruto's _very_ important to me. And your _very _important to him. So if you do _anything _that hurts him, I will personally put you into the hospital. Got it?!" I've had enough of this. I bend his arm to a -90 degree angle, and flip over him, putting all my weight into his arm, causing him to tumble forward. He gasps when he hits the ground. He groans and takes hold of his arm. "Don't worry-," I say "-I didn't brake it. Your Radius is fractured. Be happy I didn't decide to snap it all the way to your Ulna." He growls at me. Tck. Simpleton. "Your still growing, Inuzuka. Learn to respect your _elders._" I say, smirking. He growls again and I walk away before he can retort. I really don't have time for this. Now, where's the dobe?

/

"Anh!" I really have NO idea how it got to this. "Stop!" But apparently, I wasn't fast enough. Plus, Orochimaru-sensei is stronger than me. "Oro-ah! Stop!" But I really, _really _want him to stop and leave me alone. "I-if you, uhn, s-stop now ah! I-i won't tell, anyONE!" I've been trying this for about ten minutes now, but the jackass won't stop molesting me! At first I was pissed, but now i'm frightened. Terribly frightened. So much i'm crying. Why won't he stop. "Come now, Naruto-kun," "No!" "You'll learn to love it." "Hands off!" Honestly! Can't he see me crying for my life?! "Get away! Please!" Gods, why? I just wanted a da- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-", "Mmm...". H-he... He... OOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! HE JUST! AH! GODS! DAMN THAT HURTS! I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING SPLIT IN TWO! "S-stop... Pl-eas-e..." This is awful... S-sasuke...

/

**Heh... My horrible attempt of rape... Lol... I know, it's very lame. And short. Whatever. Ima have Sasuke go all Mubba Bosta on Oro-chan's ass. Sorry Oro-chan! **

**Orochimaru: As long I got to get some Naruto-kun.**

**Me: Agreed. Review Please!**


	14. Closet conversation

**Hiya guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was at a Renaissance festival in Brehnam. It was AMAZING! As always! Go every year an-**

**Sasuke: No one wants to here your life story, get on with the chapter.**

**Me: *glares* Fine.**

**/**

Sasuke POV

"Where do you want to go for summer vacation, Naruto?" I ask the blonde. He shakes his head, coming out of a daydream, and replies "Anywhere you go, Sasuke..." Hmm... "I can't think of anywhere to go, that's why I asked you." "I just don't know is all..." "It's weird, usually you would know exactly where, when, what and how. What's wrong?" I put my hand on his shoulder and he flinches before shrugging me off, frowning. "Nothing." It's been like this for at least 3 or 4 days. He won't let me _touch_ him. Not even a touch on the shoulder. "Naruto-", I say "-what's wrong with you?" He looks up at me with watery blue eyes and says, voice soft "Nothing." *sigh* "Your going to give me a headache, dobe." He smiles softly before turning back to look out the window. Hn...

/

Itachi POV

"And than my uncle, ya know my uncle, was like 'I ain't gonna take that from' a women!' and he picked up the pink balloon poodle, and chunked it toward her head. Than, my dog lighting was all 'Ah nah, mo fo, it ain't goin' down like that!' and he-", Block. Block. Block. Block. This _ persistent _little girl won't be quite for ONE minute. I will not say anything though. No. Uchiha's do not 'loose there cool' and she said it. Hn. Cross Academy. Excellent.

/

Yuki POV

I haven't seen Naruto-kun in AGES! I heard he's coming back today! Heh heh! I couldn't b- "Yuki-chan..." Well, speak of the devil. I turn, arms open, but than stop when I see Naruto-kun looks worried. "W-what's wrong?" I _ accidentally _stutter. Oops. "Can I talk to you in private?" He says. I think for a moment, than reply "Uh, sure. But shouldn't we wait? We've got class an-" "Please. Yuki, I need to talk to you _now." _"...Sure." He called me 'Yuki'. Without the '-chan'. Did I do something wrong? What happened while he was gone? Is that makeup on his face?

/

Normal POV

Naruto drags Yuki to the janitor's closet (A/N: Call me old fashion.) and takes one last look around before whipping the door open, throwing Yuki in, and slamming it all in one move.

/

Yuki POV

"N-naruto?" I ask out load. He clamps a hand over my mouth. "**_There's not much time-"_**He whispers urgently "_**-until Sasuke comes looking for me. So no interruptions until i'm done, okay?"** _I nod, hand still clamped over my mouth. He chews his lip for a second before whispering "_Something happened to me, and I haven't told Sasuke yet."_ I nod again. "_Sasuke isn't stupid. In fact, i'm sure he might have some close, **close **explanations to why i've been acting weird." _He removes his hand, and I nod again. Wringing his hands, he continues "_When I was on 'break', I decided to go to the hot springs by Mt. Fujisaki. I thought I was alone, until someone walked in." _I quirk an eyebrow. _"That person was O-orochimaru-sensei." _Now both eyebrows go up. _"At first, I really didn't care. Even though he was **right **in front of me when I opened my eyes to see who walked in. But then, I got a little uncomfortable when he sat **right **next to me."_ Where's this going? "_I guess it was a little awkward, but I got used to it... And than he..." _He shaking like a leaf now. What happened that made him soo... so... broken. "Naruto?" ... "What happened? Did he say something to you? Did he make you do something? Did he _touch _you?" He's chewing aggressively on his lip, and i'm kinda worried he's gonna break skin. My heart skips a beat, though, when he stutters, out loud "H-he r-raped me."

/

Sasuke POV

There are only a few reason's why Naruto's acting so strange.

1) He's sick.

2) He's pregnant.

3) He's angry.

4) He's hormonal.

Or

5) Something happened while he was 'taking a break' and he won't tell me.

My guess is 5. And I _am_ going to find out what happened.

/

Sakura POV

"Sasuke-kun, I don't understand this problem", I say to my prince, trying to coax him into talking to me. He looks very distracted today... "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?", "Nothing." I got a response! "Um... Where's Naruto...", He turns and glares at me, so I decide not to finish my sentence. *sigh* Oh Sasuke-kun, if only you knew how much I love you... "Sakura." *gasp* I look up at Sasuke-kun's piercing black eyes, and stutter out "Y-yes... S-sasuke-kun?..." This is it. This is the day Sasuke-kun, finally, admits his love for me- "Where's Naruto? I haven't seen him since this morning." ... DAMN IT! "I have no idea, Sasuke-kun. I could... help you look for him, if you'd like.." He gives me a stern look and says "If you do _anything _I swear-", I cut him off with the raise of my hand, saying softly "I know, Sasuke-kun... I won't do anything... I'm actually, kind of worried about the little runt myself...", I'm not lying. It's not like I _hate _Naruto. Well, I used to. Not anymore though. He's not a bad guy actually... "How do I know your not lying?" He asks, his voice dripping with suspicion. "I just... I _really _do want to start over with him, Sasuke-kun... Tell him sorry and, hopefully we can be friends... I swear, i'm not lying." I'm really not lying. Really. I'm not.

/

Naruto POV

Okay... So... Now that that's out in the open... I think, I feel a little better... "W-what?" Fuck. I was hoping she wouldn't ask questions.

/

Yuki POV

I am... beyond... PISSED! WHAT THE FUCK?! OROCHIMARU IS _**DEAD! D-E-A-D-** _"Y-yuki-chan?" I look up, from my fuming, to see worried, electric blue eyes, looking at me. Right. Revenge, later. For now, i've got to help Naruto-kun with his problem. "Okay... Okay..." Think, _think. _Should he tell Sasuke? No. Knowing Sasuke, Orochimaru won't live another second, and that would mean I wouldn't get a chance to hit him. But... He can't just keep this a secret... And he's right, Sasuke is _ definitely_ not stupid. "Well?" He asks me. "I think... You need to tell him." His eyes widen and he squeaks out "W... _Why?!" _"Because, he's gonna find out, Naruto. And he _won't _be happy when he realizes you didn't tell him." "B-b-b-", "I'll tell him with you. Don't worry, okay?" He nods, not being able to speak. Okay... good... Oh boy.

/

**hmm... So? Was it what you expected? Sorry! I time-skipped! Muh-ha ha ha haaa! *lighting flashes, thunder rumbles***

**Itachi: Review... **


	15. AN Note

**Helooo! I'm sorry for not updating. I don't have my privileges of computer and phone for now because I got into trouble. -_- Get good grades people. Anyways, i'm not gonna be able to update in a while. I'm sorry. But I will be back to finish this! I swear! **

**Please wait for me~**

**Brooke.**


	16. Truth's out

**Hola! Como estas? Lol. That's all my Spanish exceeds to. **

**/**

"Kyaa~! Kaname-senpai! Wait for me!" "No Kaname-senpai! Over here, please!" "He's mine bitch!" "Oh yeah?! You wanna fight?!" "Kaname-senpai I love you~!" "KYAA ~~~~!"

"Excuse me, Senpai, but did you want me to get rid of them?" Yuki asks me. I smile and nod. "Yes, actually, that would be great." I say. She smiles and turns around, yelling at the fangirls to get back. I sigh. I swear one of the days i'm going to kill all of these girls. I thought strikes me, and I turn to Yuki. "Excuse me, Yuki." She turns to me, arms open, holding the fangirls back. "Do you know where Naruto-kun is by chance?" I ask with as much charm as I can muster. She hesitates, but then sighs and comes out with the truth. "Sorry, Senpai, but Naruto isn't feeling well." I nod and turn, throwing over my shoulder "Then i'll just have to go see him."

* * *

Damn! I shouldn't have said that! I should have just sad he was gone or something! Now Kaname-senpai is going to bother him! Ugh. "Alright! That's enough! Kaname-senpai's gone, okay?! So go away!" I shout. The fangirls slowly disperse, until there's no more. I sigh. Finally. Alright, time to stop Kaname-senpai!

* * *

Yuki-chan told me to wait at her dorm room. I hope no one comes in. I bet they'd get the wrong idea- "Naruto-chan?" I turn to see Ino standing in the doorway, her eyes wide. I yelp and fall off the bed, landing on the floor. "Ino!" I say. She grins and lifts an eyebrow. "Whatt'ya doin in here?" She says. I sigh and stand up, brushing off my knees. "Well... I'm going to tell Sasuke something... _really _important, so I need Yuki-chan with me in-case he gets angry..." I say. Ino screams and runs to me putting her hands on my shoulders, and shaking me like crazy. "YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH SASUKE-SAN NARUTO-CHAN! YOU GUYS ARE PERFECT TOGETHER! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T!" She keeps on babbling, and my eyes are swirls. "I-i-i-INO!" I say. She stops shaking me. When the dizziness disperses slightly, I stutter out "I-i'm not braking u-up with S-sasuke..." She sighs one of relief, and lets go of my shoulders. "Good," She says "So what are you gonna tell him?" I hesitate. Do I trust Ino enough to tell her?... Hm. I'm not sure... "Um... It's complicated." I say. She shrugs. "As long as you two aren't braking up." She says. I give a smile. Yeah... Let's hope that doesn't happen...

* * *

"Kaname-senpai!" I shout. Where is he? I hope he hasn't... Oh, wait. Naruto-kun's at my place. Cha! All right! I start hauling ass to my dorm.

"Naruto!" I shout running in, only to stop when I see Ino standing in the middle of my room. "Uh... Did I miss something?" I ask. They both grin at me. "Nope!" is their simultaneous reply. I lift an eyebrow, but shake it off. "Naruto, let's go." I say. He frowns, but gets up anyways. Ino opens the door for us, and closes it. "Have fun telling Sasuke Naruto-chan!" She shouts from behind. I whip around. "You told her?!" I shout. He shakes his head, eyes wide. I breath out and we keep walking. "If you see Kaname-senpai, act sick, okay? He was heading to your dorm last time I checked." I look back to see if he understood, but he's looking at the ground blushing. "Kaname-senpai's... looking for me?" He asks, pointing a finger to his chest. "Yes you! Geez Naruto you're just like a teenage girl!" I say. He sticks his tongue out at me, decide's he wasn't helping his situation, and puts it back in his mouth. I 'Hmph' him and turn back around. I hear him grumble "You're a teenage girl..." but I let it slide.

Sasuke isn't at his dorm. "Where is he?" I whine, aggravated. Naruto-kun's chewing on his lip, glancing around. "Maybe he's still in class?" He suggests. I nod. It's only 10 past midnight, Sasuke could have stayed in class to ask for help on something... I sigh. "I guess we'll just have to wait here, then." I say. Naruto-kun looks at me in shock. "Why?" He says. I quirk an eyebrow. "Cause i'm not about to go on some wild goose-chase to look for Sasuke-senpai, so sit down." I say, pointing to the steps. He gulps and sits, I follow suit.

We wait for about an hour until Sasuke show's up. You can see the surprise in his eyes, but his face is blank. "What are you doing here?" He says, indicating me. I stand as tall as I can. "Naruto needs to tell you something, and he said he would feel better if I were here when he told you." Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Okay..." He says. I grunt and Naruto-kun stands, shaking. "Uh..." He says, looking anywhere but Sasuke. I can see worry slightly start on Sasuke's face. I smirk. He probably thinks Naruto-kun's gonna break up with him. Naruto-kun clears his throat and then says "Um... It's about... uh, during m-my break... I-... w-well you see..." I groan. This is going no where. "Naruto!" I reprimand. He jolts a little. I wave a hand towards Sasuke in exasperation. Naruto-kun takes a deep breath, and exhales it slowly. "Um... during my b-break... I-i had a run-in with... O-orochimaru-s-senpai..." Sasuke forms a slight frown. Naruto-kun see's it and gulps, before continuing. "W-when I w-was at the hot-springs... Um... H-he w-was there... and he... he..." tears are pouring from Naruto-kun's eyes. It takes every ounce of power inside of me not to run over and hug him, but I know this is something between Sasuke and him. Sasuke's frown is now a glare, and he says "He 'what'?" It's a little harsh, but I think Sasuke already has an idea of 'what' Orochimaru did. Naruto-kun try's to talk, but they're just sobs. I sigh and take the reins. "What do you think, Sasuke-senpai?" I say. Sasuke's head whips to my direction, there's fire in his eyes. **"How long have you knew?" **he growls. I take an unconscious step back. "Two days, I swear. But look, you don't have to-," He's already gone before I can say anything else. A horrible keening starts in the back of Naruto's throat, and I run to him, wrapping my arms around him and set him on the ground. I put my chin on his head and rock him back and forth. "It's okay... Sasuke-senpai will take care of it..." I say. I can only hope it's true.

**/**

**Okay, do you want me to do the Sasuke vs Orochimaru fight? I'm goin ninja on y'all, but it's really your choice. I could do a short time-skip. Anyways, you tell me. Review please!**


	17. AN Ramble

**Man you guys. I was reading this story just now, and I really could see how my writing skills have progressed. I mean, it's not totally horrible or anything, but I can tell I've gotten much better. Not to gloat or anything... Anyways, what I do when writing is I just put the draft flat out there. It's real unprofessional, but I am way too lazy to be going and looking for spelling and grammar errors. Anyways... I guess i'm just rambling...**

**What episode are you guys on? I'm already caught up. Except... Uh... OKAY YOU GUYS, I HAVE A HORRIBLE CONFESSION! When I first started watching Naruto, I fell in love with little Naruto-kun immediately. I hated Sasuke and Sakura. I kind of got used to Sakura (a little) but I didn't like her. Now, Sasuke was a different case. I hated him so much, that I skipped just about EVERY episode that he was in. I couldn't even look at him. He was such a jerk to Naruto, I just... I was so livid. Anyways, so I skipped just about the whole middle of the first part of Naruto, and then skipped a lot of Shippuden too. That's how much I hated him! I hated Sasuke with a PASSION! **

**I felt/feel really guilty about skipping so many episodes, so now i'm going back and watching every episode of the first part of Naruto, and Shippuden (up to the new ones) and i'm not gonna skip any. On the first part, i'm on episode... 76 I think? I just watched Orochimaru/Sarutobi fight, the episode with the good animation. On Shippuden, i'm watching the new episodes and i'm on episode... 20 I think for re-watching. **

**I'm still VERY iffy about Sasuke. I mean I like him, as in I like him when he is in my fanfiction's, but I don't like him in the actual show, unless you count when he was nice to Naruto and still apart of team 7. I just... I can't trust him, ya know?**

**Another thing I hate, is the SasuSaku pairing. I mean, i'm sorry all you SasuSaku fans out there, but... Well, there is that possibility it could happen but... Seriously? I mean, Sasuke doesn't love Sakura people! There was a time when that could have happened, but it's long gone now! Sakura means little to nothing to Sasuke. She's just some kind of obsessed psycho freak who can't get over this S-RANKED MURDERER SHINOBI! I mean, come on Sakura! Stop being a stupid bitch and get over him! Lee is right there, wanting you! Hell, Naruto wants you! NARUTO WANTS YOU, YOU STUPID ANNOYING BITCH! Naruto is top-notch meat right there honey, and you aren't doing shit to get him! He would have you in a heartbeat, but instead you're just hurting him! Why?! Why would you do that?! He LOVES you, you ass! He'd die for you, and you just hurt him left and right! AH!... Sorry, I got a little... off-hand there... Uh... Even if Sasuke comes back, he's never going to be the same. He's too far gone to just be like 'Oh, I guess I do love Sakura after all even though she was one of the first bonds I cut from Konoha!'. He doesn't even think of her anymore, you dildos. Come off it, mates! They aren't getting together. IT IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!**

**Okay, I happen to be a NaruHina fan myself, but there are some NaruHina fans who are a little cray-cray (lol). They don't even consider other pairings for Naruto-kun, at all. I mean really guys, even though that manga chapter came out and Naruto held Hinata's hand, whatever, it doesn't mean he's gonna get with her. It might. But I doubt it... It's unnerving to think that Naruto can be all bi-polar and just switch from loving Sakura, to liking Hinata so much that he'd just forget Sakura already. And also, there's the big possibility of Sasuke. But... I'll get to that later. I love little Hinata, I really do, but I want her to get with Kiba. I think Naruto and her would be cute, but in all honesty... I'd rather have him get with Sakura than with Hinata. And, i'm not even that big of a NaruSaku fan! I like NaruHina more than NaruSaku, but i'd rather have Naruto get with Sakura... I don't know why... **

**SasuNaru. SasuNaru. SasuNaru. I'm gonna tell yall the truth, I really, absolutely DESPISED this pairing. I hated it more then NaruSaku and SasuSaku. I thought the people who liked this pairing were totally demented, and crazy. When I first heard about this pairing, I nearly shit monkeys. I just... hated it so much! I got information from a friend, like last year (before I started liking SasuNaru), that when Naruto and Sasuke ran into each other a second time, Kishimoto was going to have Naruto tell Sasuke that he loved him. Instead of saying 'Because we are friends' he was going to have Naruto say 'Because I love you'. This isn't fake. It's real, and you can ask around of ya want. The guy who told me isn't even a SasuNaru fan (he hates that pairing), but it's true because he saw it on an interview that they showed when he went to an anime convention (lol, call me a loser). I really, seriously, honestly had a panic attack. I started hyperventilating and I had to sit down. I was freaking out. I told my friends Becky and Max on the bus, and they laughed and said they could "... totally see them getting together!," I got mad and didn't talk to them the rest of the way. **

**I wanted to see what was so 'great' about the SasuNaru pairing, so I went and looked up a doujin on it. I... had a love/hate feeling about it, but I said it was more hate and exited out of it. A few months later, I ended up... Going back to a SasuNaru doujin. I don't even know why I did, but I did. Since then, I started liking the pairing. My friend Becky told me exactly why it made sense that they get together. She said they go perfect with each other, they always fight (like, ya know, people in relationships do), Naruto is the only one (besides Itachi) that's ever got emotion out of Sasuke, Naruto has this passion, this utterly raw passion, to get Sasuke back because he's his 'friend', and Sasuke has tried to cut his bond with Naruto, but has failed. She also said it's "...the only thing that makes sense in the show," And I couldn't help but agree with her. **

**Anyways, I think out of all my main pairing list, it would go (for Naruto-kun):**

**1) SasuNaru. **

**2) NaruSaku.**

**3) NaruHina.**

**For Hinata:**

**1) KibaHina**

**2) NaruHina**

**For Sakura:**

**1) LeeSaku**

**2) NaruSaku**

**For Sasuke:**

**1) SasuNaru. (Even before I became a SasuNaru fan, I could never see Sasuke with a women. He's, seriously, either a-sexual or in love with Naruto)**

**That's all, for now, that I will say on these world-wide subjects. X3 Tell me what you think. No offense, but I don't want any haters, or anyone flat out disagreeing with me. I'm not here to argue. I'm here just so you guys can see my view on things, and for me to see yall's view on things. **


	18. AN: PLEASE READ THIS! DON'T FREAK OUT!

**Hello everyone! I'm am so, SO legitimately sorry for not updating in forever... Even though this isn't an actual update, as in story update. **

***clears throat*  
**

**I have gathered you dear, sweet readers here today to tell you of my good (In my eyes) news.**

**I have decided...  
**

**... to re-do this story. (Fanfare and fireworks, cheering, all that jazz)**

**Please, please! Settle down... Let me explain. Many, many... many many many many mmaaannnyyyy times... I have read over this story. And many, many... many many many many mmaaannnyyyy times, I have been disappointed. In my OWN story (Which is fine).**

**This is my first story, so it's not as... good as the others, I guess you could say. But I still love this story, so i'm not going to do the bad thing and put it off, or discontinue it. **

**The reasons i'm re-doing it, well sorry but you can just journey on back to chapter one and see why, cause I can't think of all of them...**

**... But I do have a few, so:**

**1) My grammar is just terrible. I know I can easily go back and fix it, but i'm not gonna because mmm i'm slowly trailing off and you don't know what i'mm snnggg. hmm...**

**2) There are several times when my characters (Naruto, Yuki, Sakura etc...) go on random bitch fits or overreact. **

**3) My story plot is decent, i'm not going to change it... i'm just going to change the things that, lead up to it...**

**There might be some other things, but those are my main problems. (In, ya know, my opinion)**

**Now these reasons, I feel, are a big turn-off to people who might be checking out my story. I know that I get turned-off of story's easy, so yeah...**

**For the people who have been reading my story, thank you so so so sooo much and I hope me pointing out the faults of this story won't make you leave and chiz... Cause-cause remember, i-i'm re-doing this!**

**:)**

**Um... So idk what else to say except for, i'm going to re-do this story, sorry to the people who have been reading, but don't worry because i'll get back to where we are quickly! I promise!**

**Review and tell me what you think! **

**And again:**

**DON'T FREAK OUT! I'M NOT STOPPING THE STORY! JUST MAKING IT BETTER... I GUESS! **


End file.
